


Legendary

by Melody0136



Series: Short, unnecessary fluff [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, I don't want to disappoint if you're expecting pickup lines- it's not that sorry, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Pokemon References, just Kuroo being a cheesy boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8586073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melody0136/pseuds/Melody0136
Summary: Kenma contemplates a vital question- should he delete Pokémon Go?- when Kuroo says something unexpected-Critical hit! Kenma is in love!





	

**Author's Note:**

> *posts oneshot three days before mock exams begin  
> *stares into the camera with soulless eyes like they do in the Office in a silent plea for help
> 
>  
> 
> Send help.

Kenma sat at the edge of his bed, staring intently at the icon of an app he'd just downloaded.

He was contemplating whether or not to delete Pokémon Go.

In a half hearted attempt to weigh the game's pros and cons against each other, he'd so far only come up with:  
**\+ I can finally "actually catch Pokémon" and not look like a nerd cause everyone's getting it  
-I have to go outside.**

That was it.  
Oh, wait:

**-The servers are apparently as inadequate as a single potato clock in a busy train station at rush hour.**

  
It kinda sucked.  
But it was _so cool._

  
The surrounding games in his "Arcade" section trembled as Kenma's monstrous digit remained poised above the screen, deliberating their fate.

" **Delete "Pokémon Go"?** " His phone questioned- mocked- him. _That's what I've been asking myself this past half an hour._ He thought to himself, almost bitterly. Unfortunately, the GUI offered no condolence or useful advice for this trivial dilemma of his.

Still hesitating, lost in some infernal debate that surely wasn't worth the time it was taking to be diplomatically resolved, Kenma became aware of a voice buzzing almost inaudibly at his elbow-

"... _cannot believe my eyes. Never did I think that in my lifetime I would ever come across something so special. Ladies and gentlemen, on the scale of very common to ultra rare we have found_ legendary _catch, folks...  
"It's an elusive _ Kozume Kenma _\- more commonly known as "Applepi"- and we have had the miraculous fortune to catch a glimpse of something so precious. Something so beautiful. Something so awe-inspiring and astonishing that I feel truly blessed to have been able to document this miraculous event on camera for all the world to see, and for my very own eyes to cherish till the very end of my days. Ladies and gentlemen, we have recorded photographic evidence of one of Applepi's rare and positively_ breathtaking smiles _._ "

 

Kuroo knelt on the floor by Kenma's bare feet with his own phone positioned in outstretched arms and angled upwards, imitating some sort of wildlife photographer in order to capture Kenma's expression.

Kenma took a moment to register all that Kuroo had been babbling about. Referring to him as though he were some sort of exotic Pokémon himself.

A legendary one.

Was it silly that it made him smile?  
At that moment Kuroo's camera went off, and he sat back on his haunches, a genuine Kuroo smile on his face, with only a _hint_ of smug satisfaction at what a brilliant and knowing boyfriend he was to have come up with an elaborate plan to get his significant other to smile unwittingly for him.  
Kenma sighed in defeat and locked his phone. Placing it on his desk, he took Kuroo's hand instead as a reluctant blush coloured his face when he caught sight of the candid shot Kuroo had taken.

"You're so cheesy." He accused, stubbornly.  
Kuroo launched himself onto Kenma playfully before he could protest, effectively pinning him down so he could squeeze him in a hug for being _so cute._

  
"Yeah, but you love me for it."

Kenma pushed at Kuroo needlessly, not really trying to get out of his hold.  
He really did love him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> *Kenma deletes the photo in a moment of self-consciousness when Kuroo's asleep, and when Kuroo genuinely gets upset, Kenma sends it to him once more because he'd sent it to himself as a backup plan.
> 
> Hah- as I wrote this, I noticed the lady across from me was actually playing it. Smh, after the hype had died ages ago XD doesn't seem like people are playing it that much now- All the trend followers have moved on to other things..  
> My knowledge of Pokémon is limited, I think I watched a few episodes on Cartoon Network or something when I was younger, then in year seven my brothers and I became addicted to beating the Elite Four on my brother's DS with my dad's Pokémon Pearl save data- my older brother managed it eventually(!) I'm just aware of the fact that I'm more invested in it than all the trend followers were so when people told me they were only downloading the game cause "everyone else's gettin' it" it became a mild irritation for me as all the people who would have teased people for liking these sorts of things suddenly caught on just cause it was so hype for a while.  
> But that's just me, so.
> 
> Also on Kenma's Wikia page, it says that his username for games is usually "Applepi" and I thought that was really cute- I dunno if it's common knowledge though- I don't read the manga although I really want to and I don't have a single piece of Haikyuu merchandise- D': -so I dunno...
> 
> (kudos+comments/feedback are very much appreciated! They provide me that sweet sweet validation u_u and often make my day!)


End file.
